


I'll be there, time and place

by jbhmalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum is trans, Calum takes care of Michael, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Michael is non binary, Moose and Duke make an appearance, Other, Sickfic, as they should - Freeform, nice, oh it's an actual tag that exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhmalum/pseuds/jbhmalum
Summary: ""Fuck," he whispers, removes the sheet from Michael's body, shivering under way too many layers of clothes for the middle of December.He turns the bedside lamp on before gently waking Michael up, wincing in sympathy when they open their eyes and let out a string of ugly coughs into the pillow. Calum shushes them through it, stroking their damp hair."*Calum gets home from work to a sick Michael. He takes care of them.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	I'll be there, time and place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fueledbygaymen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbygaymen/gifts).



> hi!!!  
> I just want to say a quick thanks to [Shal](https://wheniminouterspace.tumblr.com/) for helping me decide on domestic fluff (and listening to my other probably terrible ideas as well) and a big thank you to [Maggie](https://calumsclifford.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this you're a legend!!! you guys are awesome ily!!
> 
> But most importantly this is my humble little gift to [Heath](https://tigerteeff.tumblr.com/) because they're awesome and great and amazing honestly I love you so much I may have run out of words to tell you how much! I'm so so grateful to know you it's really an honour. Hope you enjoy this, this is for you!!
> 
> I hope everyone else enjoys as well!!

Calum is greeted by silence when he gets home after work. 

It's not that worrisome in itself, considering how late it is. He's been working the evening shifts at the restaurant lately, which sucks because he has to eat dinner in a haste at work instead of at home with his partner, and that's never fun, but it's worth it as the temperature cools down a bit after seven. His body certainly appreciates not running around from table to table to kitchen at two in the afternoon. 

What's more worrisome is the empty living room. Usually Michael waits for him there, keeping themself busy by watching TV or playing guitar or video games, but tonight they're nowhere to be seen. The only signs Michael has been here are Calum's old pink and blue blanket thrown across the couch and the half eaten bowl of mac and cheese on the coffee table, which is even more worrisome. 

Michael never lets a meal go uneaten. They always eat like it's their last meal and the phrase " _are you gonna finish that_ " has been part of their daily vocabulary for as long as Calum has known them. Some people may find that annoying, but Calum is so very fond of that part of Michael, always indulges them because he's not a big eater himself and he likes watching Michael's eyes brighten at the idea of more food. 

Safe to say that Calum's worried as he toes off his shoes and makes his way upstairs. He tries to tell himself Michael's just gone to bed early, but that's not a _thing_. No matter if it's eleven pm or two am when Calum gets home, Michael's always up. They're a night owl, have always been, and they get by with five hours of sleep every night even if they're working the next day. Calum can't say he gets it but it's just how their body works, and he's used to it being that way. 

The bathroom light is on but still no sign of Michael in there, so Calum just turns it off and makes for the bedroom. He’s assaulted by a pile of happy dogs as Calum pushes the door open slowly. 

"Hey you guys," he crouches, Moose and Duke fighting for their master's attention. "Is Michael in there? Were you keeping them company?" 

The dogs perk up at Michael's name, tails wagging but not barking because they know better. He follows them back into the room, hears them hop on the bed. 

It takes a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but the window is open as well as the blinds, and the soft glow of the moon makes it easier for him to make his way to the bed. He sits on Michael's side where his partner is curled up on themself, sheet up to their chin. They're frowning slightly, and Calum smiles fondly at the adorable image they make, nose scrunched up and surrounded by two balls of fluff. 

His relief is short-lived when he brings a hand to Michael's face to smooth out the crease between their brows only to find it burning hot, and not from the summer heat. 

"Fuck," he whispers, removes the sheet from Michael's body, shivering under way too many layers of clothes for the middle of December. 

He turns the bedside lamp on before gently waking Michael up, wincing in sympathy when they open their eyes and let out a string of ugly coughs into the pillow. Calum shushes them through it, stroking their damp hair.

"Oh babe," he says when Michael's coughing fit has died down a bit, "are you okay?"

It's a dumb question. Michael is obviously running a fever and their throat probably hurts from the coughing. They just shrug, sniff, and Calum notices their running nose.

"Can I get some water?" Michael asks, voice hoarse. 

"Of course. Are you gonna be sick?" 

"Don't think so. I need tissues." 

"Okay. Just a sec' love." 

He leaves a kiss on Michael's burning forehead before going to fetch a box of tissues, some Advil, a bottle of water, and wetting a cloth for good measure. 

"Here you go."

Michael blows their nose, takes the medicine and downs half of the water. They whine about being cold when Calum asks them to take off a layer or two of clothes, but they comply eventually after a lot of convincing from Calum (which mostly consists in Calum kissing Michael’s face all over until they get annoyed enough to cave).

He places the cloth on Michael's forehead which has not gone down in temperature at all, and instructs them to leave it there as Calum goes back downstairs to make some tea. When he comes back a few minutes later with a cup of cinnamon tea – Michael's favourite – sure enough they've put it on the nightstand and they're back under the sheet, cuddling Moose. Duke is sleeping at the foot of the bed. His favourite spot. 

Calum sighs. "Come on Mike, what did I tell you? How do you expect to cool down?" 

"I don't like it. And I'm cold."

"I promise you, you're not."

He puts the cup next to the cloth, doesn't bother placing it back on his partner’s forehead, before taking off his jeans and settling against the headboard beside Michael. They groan when Calum removes the sheet again, holding Moose closer. The poor dog is probably struggling, but she's a good girl, and she loves Michael best. Traitress. 

"Come on, you big baby. Sit up for me." 

"No. I'm cold. Give me the sheet back." 

"You can cuddle with me, I'm warm enough. And I made you some tea." 

Sure enough, Michael perks up at that, and begrudgingly sits up. They cough and rub their eyes before basically throwing Moose on their lap and themself at Calum. They throw their heavy arms around their boyfriend and kiss his t-shirt clad shoulder before resting their head on it. 

They're holding Calum a bit tightly, but he doesn’t mention it. Sick Michael is either extremely whiny or extremely clingy, and he'll take the clingy one as long as it lasts. 

Michael asks him for the tea, and Calum is confused when they don't take it from him. 

"No," they start, voice no less hoarse but Calum can still hear the pout in it, "my hands are full."

"What are- oh my god, okay. You really are a baby." 

Calums resigns himself to holding the cup to Michael's chapped lips for a few minutes, stopping once in a while when they need to cough or sneeze or just take a break to breathe. 

"How long have you been feeling like this?" he asks when Michael's halfway through the cup. 

"Since before I left work." 

"Jesus Christ, Mike, that's what? Almost ten hours? Why didn't you call me when you got home, love?" 

Michael shrugs. "Didn't wanna bother you. And I didn't think it was that bad at first."

They cough again, the sound harsh to Calum's ears. 

"Well, let's just hope your fever goes down tonight. But you're staying home tomorrow and I'm taking you to the doctor's in the morning." 

"But I need to go to work," Michael whines. 

"Babe, you haven't missed a day in three years, I think you can take a day off. I'm not giving you a choice anyway."

Michael groans, which Calum expects, but they must really be feeling like shit because they motion for Calum to feed them the tea again, rather than arguing like they usually would. 

Michael only speaks up again when they're both settled and comfortable in bed, Michael's haed pillowed on Calum's chest, arm thrown loosely around his middle. 

"How was your day?" 

Calum smiles, hand coming up to play with Michael’s hair. The fringe is getting a bit long, strands going everywhere, but Michael will die before they cut it. "It was good. Luke left early. You wouldn't believe who he got himself a date with tonight."

"I can't believe he got himself a date in the first place." 

"Oh stop being mean!"

"You know it's only out of love." 

It's true. Calum doesn't always understand Luke and Michael's relationship, which mostly consists of Michael making fun of him and Luke blushing as he tries to get back at Michael. Unsuccessfully, most times.

For a while Calum almost regretted introducing them, sure that Luke was crushing on his partner and would try to make a move on them. Calum asked him straight up after a few months, and Luke seemed so upset that Calum would make that assumption that it wasn't hard to believe him. And really, Luke doesn't have a mean bone in his body, of course he wouldn't try to take Michael from him. 

"He's going on a date with Ashton." 

"No way!" Michael screams, or tries to, which obviously hurts their throat and makes them cough. Calum rubs their back, teasing them for hurting themself stupidly. 

"Hey," they start again, whispering this time, "I was surprised! Holy shit, Ashton from the bar? _That_ Ashton?" 

Calum chuckles. "Yeah, I didn't believe it at first. But it turns out Luke grew himself some balls and asked him out last time we went."

"Fucking finally. I'll go see him and annoy every detail out of him." 

"I bet you will. But you gotta get better first." 

It would be just like Michael to go to Luke's place with a high fever and pass out on the way there from the heat. 

"No leaving the house until you get better."

Michael pokes him in the side. "How're we gonna go to the doctor's then?" 

"Oh shut up. That'll be the only exception."

" _Darling you are the only exception._ "

"Oh shut up for real, how can you still be a nuisance when you're sick," he groans, and he can feel Michael's smirk on his chest as they absolutely do not shut up, whisper-singing to their boyfriend in between coughs and sniffs as Calum only groans and tries to shut them up in response.

“You love me,” they whisper, and Calum thinks it’s intended as a joke, but Michael probably sobered themself up and it comes out like a simple, yet honest truth.

“I do. With everything I have.”

Michael hugs Calum tighter, throws their leg over Calum’s who hugs them back to keep them as close as possible, always, and leaves a kiss atop their messy hair.

“Love you too,” they breathe out, suddenly falling asleep, “’m glad you always take care o’ me. I like it.”

They’re out like a light, just like that, breathing heavily, and Calum is left to think about the sweet honesty that just came out of his partner’s mouth. He kisses their head again, because why not, it’s right under Calum’s chin, and that was unexpected and _cute_. He’ll kiss Michael’s sweaty hair all he wants.

“And I always will,” he whispers to the silent room, his only response the soft wind blowing through the open window. “Till death do us part, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'm on tumblr [@jbhmalum](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jbhmalum) if you fancy having a chat


End file.
